1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for testing a main board having a water-cooled cooler fixing structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a socket for testing a main board having a water-cooled cooler fixing structure that fixes a water-cooled cooler to the top surface of a central processing unit (CPU) mounted on a main board for a computer during testing of the fraction defective of the main board.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a computer refers to a device that processes information using programs. The first computer was MARK-1 manufactured at Harvard University in 1944 using a relay. Later, an electronic numerical integrator and computer (ENIAC) was manufactured at Pennsylvania University around 1945 but did not secure a wide range of use due to its processing of programs by wire logics.
A vacuum tube was used in the beginning stages of computers and was converted to a semiconductor device, i.e. a transistor around 1957. From around 1965, applications of a computer were extended to the fields of industry, business, education, and defense due to rapid development of semiconductor design technology including integrated circuits. Development of a general-purpose computer has been led by the US firm IBM since the 1960s.
Computer systems may be classified as a general-purpose computer, a special-purpose computer, or an artificial intelligence computer. Technology using computers is crucial to development of national industries and scientific technology and is becoming an important means for creating additional value in countries where natural resources are poor.
Meanwhile, the performance of a personal computer is remarkably developing due to development of a central processing unit (CPU). In 1992, graphics-based software called Windows entered the stage to replace the prior text-based software and triggered rapid distribution of Windows compatible products. Meanwhile, laptop computers are being miniaturized, and performance and colors thereof are being rapidly improved. Competition to develop quicker and more excellent computers, development of super computers, parallel processing computers, and reduced instruction set computers (RISCs), and efforts to enhance the performances of computers are continuously being made.
As described above, focus on development of CPUs and memory chips allowing for high-speed processing of more data is accelerating the competition to develop quicker and more excellent computers. The CPUs developed through such technological development generate much heat in a process of processing numerous data at high speeds. Therefore, coolers are installed in CPUs mounted on main boards to dissipate heat and secure safety from processing of data.
Coolers installed on the top surfaces of CPUs to secure safety from processing of data by dissipating heat generated by the CPUs are classified into air-cooled coolers that cool CPUs through flow of air generated when a cooling fan is rotated and water-cooled coolers that cool CPUs through flow of a refrigerant. Here, air-cooled coolers are inexpensive but have a large volume, while water-cooled coolers have a small volume and an excellent cooling efficiency but are complex and expensive. Therefore, air-cooled coolers are installed in almost all personal computers.
Meanwhile, when the fraction defective of a main board to which a CPU of a finished computer is mounted is tested, a large-volume air-cooled cooler is installed in the CPU of the main board separated from the computer, causing various inconveniences. Moreover, when the fraction defective of a main board to which a CPU is mounted is tested by fixing the main board through a fixing socket for a test, the fixing socket for fixing the main board needs to have a large volume due to a large volume air-cooled cooler. Therefore, when the fraction defective of a main board is tested, an air-cooled cooler installed in a CPU is removed and a water-cooled cooler is mounted.
However, since an existing fixing socket for testing a main board for a computer does not have a separate fixing structure for installing a water-cooled cooler on the top surface of a CPU, heat transferring grease is coated on the top surface of the CPU to fix the water-cooled cooler through a clip when the fraction defective of the main board is tested. Therefore, since a water-cooled cooler is fixed to the top surface of a CPU without using a separate fixing socket, there is a difficulty in testing a main board.